¿Y se puede saber que quieres tu?
by Potterdeen
Summary: La navidad después de la Guerra puede ser dura, sobretodo cuando te faltan tus seres queridos. Pero bueno, las penas son mas buenas si tienes a un ojiverde a tu vera.¿No? One-Shot


**¿Y se puede saber que quieres tu?**

* * *

El frió de esa Navidad no tenia nada que ver con el de otros años. El viento no cesaba y las temperaturas eran mas bajas que ningún otro año que recordara.  
Estaba en el jardín trasero de la Madriguera, y el golpe le hizo cerrarse el abrigo con fuerza. Se ajustó el gorro de lana y avanzó unos pasos hasta dar con la valla de madera que rodea el porche.  
Lo construyó Fred con Jorge, el invierno pasado, cuando todavía Voldemort vivía. Ella recordaba como lamentaba esas navidades por ser la primeras que pasaba sin Ron, sin Harry... Pero no pensó nunca que serían peor las de este año, donde Fred no estaba y nunca más volvería a verlo.

La puerta se abrió y se escucharon unos pasos.

-Ya no queda mas.-Era Harry, con un trozo de turrón de chocolate.  
-Si es que no pensáis en los demás.-Dijo ella seria.  
-Ron se lo ha comido todo, así que ten, te doy la mitad y se acabó.-Agarró el trozo y lo partió en dos trozos irregulares.

-Que no hace falta bobo.-Se rió Ginny.-De verdad, que no me apetece nada dulce ahora. Si yo lo único que quiero es que acabe esta noche ya.

-¿Se puede saber que tienes en contra de estas navidades?.-El chico se acercó unos pasos y se puso frente a ella.-Has estado muy seria durante la cena.

-Yo nada.-se desentendió ella.-¿Y se puede saber porque te gustan tanto a ti?

-No se, porque puedes hincharte a comer. Beber hasta hartarte, regalos...

-La verdad es que en mi casa nuca ha habido mucho dinero para regalos. Así que...-Dijo encongiendose de hombros.

-Bueno, pero algo querrás. ¿No?.-La miró fijamente.-Cierra los ojos. Hazme caso, cierra los ojos.-Añadió al verla dudar.

Ella finalmente cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios con intriga.

-Y ahora, pide un deseo. Lo que mas te apetezca en este mundo.

-Y se va a cumplir. ¿No?.- ironizó Ginny.

-Puede.-Se acercó a la chica hasta poderle distinguir las pecas a pesar de la oscuridad de esa noche.-Pues ahora ábrelos.

Ella los abrió y vio los labios de Harry muy cerca de los suyos. Un repentino calor le subió por la columna.

-¿Es esto lo que habías pedido?.-Le susurro a la chica.

-En realidad...Había pedido que todo fuera como antes.-Comentó divertida.

-¿Como antes?.-Le rozó los labios con los suyos.

-Si bueno.-Los dos susurraban.-Como el año pasado o el otro, cuando me gustaban las navidades y estaba Fred.

El se alejó unos centímetros y la miró a los ojos.

-Antes todo era mejor ¿no?.-La chica pudo ver tristeza en sus ojos verdes y se sintió mal por que el momento se haya roto.

-Hombre todo todo, no.-Lo agarró por la chaqueta para que se arrimara a ella, de nuevo.-Antes tu y yo no eramos Amigos.-Dijo bromeando.

-Amigos...-El rió con ganas.-Y...¿Hay alguna otra cosa que quieras, que no haya que pedir un giratiempos?.-Acortó la distancia, y le rozó la nariz con la suya.

-Si.-Susurró ella mirándole a los ojos.

-¿El que?.-Ella sonrió y le dijo:

-Una escoba.-Los dos se rieron.

-Muy graciosa...-Ella rió con mas ganas.

-¿Y se puede saber que quieres tu?-Le pasó los brazos por el cuello.

-Yo solo quiero una cosa.-Y la besó lentamente. El turrón cayó al suelo y ella la agarró por la cintura para profundizar el beso. Era el primer Beso decente que se daban esas vacaciones. Hasta el día anterior Ron y Harry no habían vuelto de una misión en el cuartel de aurores. Y cuando se vieron no podían mas que darse picos y besos pequeños, ya que Ron y el resto de la familia estaba pendiente de ellos.

Puede que esa navidad faltaran muchas personas importantes. Pero Ginny sabia que estaba viva la única con la que quería compartir, el resto de su vida.

* * *

Bueno pues este es el final, es una historia muy cortita que tenia pensada hace mucho tiempo, y que surgió de una serie. No tiene nada que ver, pero podía pegar para este caso. Podría añadir mas escenas, pero por el momento no tengo tiempo. Si lees esto y puedes mandarme un review con una critica te lo agradecería, para poder mejorar la forma de escribir. Lo mio no es escribir, y la mayoría de veces aunque tenga ideas no las plasmo en ningún sitio.


End file.
